


Sudden

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [13]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Calling Whizzer baby doesthingsto him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sudden

Marvin sat at Whizzer’s table, a stack of papers in front of him, trying to finish up a report his boss needed by the next morning. Whizzer lay on the couch impatiently waiting for Marvin to finally wrap it up. Every few minutes he called out, “You done yet?” and Marvin replied in the negative. Apparently, finally fed up with waiting, Whizzer wandered into the room and walked up behind Marvin. He bent down and tucked his face in Marvin’s neck, as though begging for attention and affection. Marvin would be happy to give it to him after his report was done.

“Marvin…” he drawled. “You’re taking too long.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

“You’ve been saying that for an hour.”

“I know, baby, I know.” The pet name slipped out before Marvin could catch it. There was a moment of silence where Marvin digested the implications of what he’d just said and Whizzer likewise realized what he’d said. Marvin had never called him anything other than his name before.

“Oh my god, you are not finishing that right now,” Whizzer said breathlessly, and before Marvin had time to react, Whizzer pushed the papers out of Marvin’s reach across the table and sat down on his lap, straddling him. His pupils were blown wide and a red flush was already creeping up his neck. His breath was coming in quick, breathy pants. He leaned down and kissed Marvin with an intensity they usually built up to slowly. Not that Marvin minded. He gripped Whizzer’s hips, digging his thumbs into his hipbones with intent. When Whizzer started rocking his hips against Marvin’s, Marvin pulled away. He was not going to have sex at a kitchen table, goddammit.

“Not here, not here,” he gasped. His lips were red and swollen from Whizzer nipping at them with his teeth. Damn Whizzer for being a biter. His lips were overly sensitive, almost sore now.

“Yes here,” Whizzer said, and rocked his hips harder.

Marvin gasped. He shoved Whizzer off his lap and fumbled desperately with his belt. “I can’t— Fuck.” 

He finally managed to undo his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants just enough to pull his cock out. Just the touch of his hand was enough to send him into a fog. He had gotten so hard so quickly that his cock was flushed a reddish purple and it was quivering with every touch. 

Whizzer had stripped completely from the waist down, and he straddled Marvin again and rocked frantically against him, their cocks sliding together, just wet enough from precum to keep it from being uncomfortable. Whizzer met Marvin in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss, and Marvin reached down to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of Whizzer’s ass, pushing him down, making him grind harder against him. 

Marvin could feel himself getting close to coming.

“Whizzer—” he warned, and Whizzer stilled immediately and stood up, leaving Marvin’s cock untouched. Marvin dropped his head back over the edge of the chair. He was so close to that blissful release.

Whizzer suddenly put very cold, very wet hands on his cock, and the shock of the unexpected sensation nearly made Marvin come right that second. Whizzer squeezed his cock, just below the head, and Marvin felt the pressure that had been so close to bursting recede to a low simmer.

“Hold on there, baby. In a minute,” Whizzer said.

When he was sure Marvin was properly lubed up, he climbed back onto Marvin’s lap and positioned himself above Marvin’s cock, close, but not touching.

“Touch yourself,” he said, and Marvin’s hand wrapped around his cock. He started stroke, up and down, faster and faster, until he felt his cock tighten up and twitch and his orgasm was inevitable, unstoppable.

The moment Marvin started coming, Whizzer pushed his hand away, gripped him, and sank down on his cock. Marvin let out a strangled cry and lurched forward to grip his hips and hold him down. Whizzer was seated fully on his cock and as Marvin came, he rotated his hips over so slightly and Marvin nearly passed out. He felt a series of involuntary muscle contractions in his legs and feet, and he jerked his hips up once, and immediately regretted it, as it was wet and hot inside Whizzer and his cock was tingling and sensitive. As Whizzer was intimately familiar with that feeling, and knew the mix of pain and pleasure it produced, he lifted himself off Marvin’s cock and sank down again. Come dribbled out of Whizzer and down Marvin’s cock. Marvin felt an electric shock at the feeling. His cock was spent and sore and he wasn’t sure if he could take any more of this. If he could just make Whizzer come…

Marvin reached out and stroked Whizzer’s cock, just trying to get him off as quickly as possible. It seemed to be working because Whizzer leaned forward, head on Marvin’s shoulder. He let out breathy moans into Marvin’s shoulder and started to grind on Marvin’s cock, which was still inside Whizzer. Marvin cried out at the sensation, starting to border on painful, and picked up his pace, his wrist starting to hurt, but desperate to get Whizzer off. He brought a hand to Whizzer’s chest, and the moment Marvin pinched and pulled one of Whizzer’s nipples, Whizzer came, spurting between them, soiling Marvin’s pants even more than they already were. 

Whizzer pulled off him but didn’t move away. He gingerly lowered himself to sit back down on Marvin’s lap. He reached up to cradle Marvin’s face, which was flushed and sweaty. Marvin’s head lolled a bit on his shoulders as Whizzer touched him, his lips parted, his breathing quick and still shallow. Whizzer kissed him slowly to balance the intensity and desperation of what they’d just done.

“You’re a force to be reckoned with,” Marvin said when Whizzer pulled away and he finally found his voice.

“Call me baby more often and you’ll see more of that.”

Marvin laughed. “It really did that much for you, huh?”

Whizzer ran his hands up Marvin’s chest under his shirt. “You’ve no idea.” He leaned down and put his head on Marvin’s chest. “You can go back to doing your work now, hon.”

Marvin laughed again. “Oh god. Work. I need to finish that. Fuck.”

“If you wanna, we will.”

“You’re distracting.”

“You're welcome.”

Marvin gave Whizzer’s ass a squeeze. “All right, big boy, get off my lap.”

Whizzer stood. “You gonna get your work done like that?” He gestured. Marvin still had his cock out.

Marvin glanced down. “Yeah. I was almost done. No one will see anyway.”

“Except me.”

“Except you.”

Whizzer leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Marvin’s forehead before leaving the room. Marvin turned back to his work, finished up, and went to join Whizzer in bed. Thank goodness he didn’t have much in the way of work to get done, because he was exhausted now, and it was so comfortable lying down with Whizzer. It was lovely to be there with him. Marvin wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
